Desire in Disguise
by Senseichan
Summary: Ayeka begins questioning her future, and doubting her love for Tenchi. Will Ayeka find love in someone she least expects? Shoujoai Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi etc. etc. on with the story.

Chapter I

Tenchi climbed the steps to the Masaki shrine. Trying to sweep the cherry blossoms was an almost impossible task. He was probably going to be late for school. Lord Katsuhito was drinking his morning tea. Nobuyuki had moved out practically, most of the time he spent in his studio closer to the city, and in the Masaki home the girls were in the process of waking up. Some took longer than others; Sasami got up bright and early that day like always to make breakfast. "Wow Ayeka! It's such a beautiful day!"

"Yes it is Sasami." Ayeka was feeling that lately she had been ignoring her sister too much. She knew the reason and Sasami did too. 'Why do I have to be so obsessed about him.' Why do I always have to be fighting with Ryoko for… for what? What do you mean? You love Tenchi that's why you fight with her. Yes but how long will I have to wait?' Lately Ayeka had begun questioning her future. 'Why am I in this planet when I could be back home? I am after all the Crown Princess and future Queen. So why am I really here. I wish Tenchi would grow up already. He needs to make a decision! I mean out of all my suitors he is the one I actually have feelings for! No one else. I am to be his bride…' Suddenly an image of Yosho lifting her into his strong arms flashed before her eyes. 'Yosho when I grew up I was to be your bride… No! I will not think of him, that part of my life is over… but it still hurts; from the moment I knew of Yosho's little masquerade, I truly realized that he will always see me as his little sister, and nothing more. Could it be that I have been lying to myself all this time? Do I really love Tenchi? Or have I just been trying to replace the love I had for Yosho? Ugh I hate it when I think like this.

"I'm off to school!"

"Good bye Lord Tenchi! Oh wait! here, I made this for you, so you won't go hungry."

"Why thank you Miss Aye-"

Suddenly Ayeka found herself staring at feral golden eyes.

"What do you think your doing Ayeka!"

Ayeka sighed, 'Of course, Ryoko, I was wondering when she would show up'

"None of your business! Why don't you go do whatever you monster women do and stop bothering Tenchi and I!"

"Princess I'm getting real tired of these games I might just finish you n-"

"Me too Ryoko, in fact, I propose we call a truce."

Ayeka thought back to what she had been thinking earlier and thought that this charade was meaningless. Ryoko was so caught off guard that whatever came out of her mouth was in mumbles.

"Have a good day Lord Tenchi" and with that and a smile Ayeka left. Ryoko watched her head upstairs and into her room with a look of concern.

Tenchi was so in awe of the turn of events that he nearly walked out the door without his shoes on.

Ryoko, not knowing what to do did something she would surely regret later. "Washu open the door" A head popped into view, "It's my little Ryoko!" Ryoko cringed "I need to talk" "It's open" Ryoko hated coming in here, it was, unnerving to say the least. "What can Mommy do for my little Ryoko." "Mo-Washu! I was in the middle of a fight with Ayeka and she said something about a truce. "Aw you girls are learning how to play nice?" "Why would she say that? Something's not right" Washu was smiling that devious smile of hers. "What!" "Oh nothing I was just surprised to hear that my little Ryoko is concerned for her friend." "She's not my friend!" Ryoko tried to push a little voice in her head saying that Ayeka was in fact a friend in a way. Ryoko turned to leave but a hand caught her arm. "Ryoko why don't you try talking to her." "No I, I don't think-" "Try" Ryoko looked at her mothers emerald eyes. They were serious and for being in a little girl's body she could sure pull off being adult pretty easily. "Oh Fine" with that said she left the lab. "Good girl."

Ryoko did not want to be in her situation. She didn't know how to handle these sort of things, feelings, whatever. She crept up the stairs and peaked into Ayeka's room. Ayeka laid there on her futon facing away from Ryoko. Ryoko could tell she was crying, her shoulders were shaking. She took a step back and the floor board creaked. Ayeka without looking said. "Ryoko, I know it's you. Come in." 'Come in? Since when was Ayeka letting a space pirate invade the privacy of her room? Not that it had stopped her before but..' Ryoko gulped she didn't know why she was so nervous. "Hey, Princess what did you mean back there, what's this talk about a truce?" "I'm tired Ryoko, I can't do this anymore. Don't you realize Ryoko? Tenchi is just a normal boy, he is going to college now and sooner or later he will find a girl. One that doesn't put up force fields or fly through walls." "The hell he will, Tenchi belongs to-"

"No one, Ryoko, Tenchi belongs to himself. I realize that now."

"How can you say that Ayeka? you love Tenchi. Just as I do."

Ayeka actually smiled and wiped her tears. Moments like these she laughed inside at how child-like Ryoko was. "You know Ryoko I think I understand you, more than anyone in this house."

"Wha-?" Ryoko blushed. Ayeka stood up and excused herself.

For the second time today Ryoko had been thrown a curve ball. 'That woman is going to drive me insane'.


	2. Chapter 2

Night of the Falling Stars

Chapter II

"Hey everyone! Dinner is ready!"

Sasami loved having meals with the whole gang. It was a time she treasured because everyone would be together and the fighting between Ayeka and Ryoko was always very amusing. Today however, she felt that things were different.

Ryoko and Ayeka were sitting next to Tenchi but neither of them were talking, they seemed lost in thought. Washu only smiled. Tenchi, was frankly worried about them. Mihoshi thankfully broke the tense mood "Hey you know what! We should all go outside and see the stars tonight!" Sasami's eyes lit up "Why do you say that Mihoshi?" "Well the newspaper I was reading-" Washu interrupted "Ah yes, at approximately twelve hundred hours there will be a meteor shower, it should provide for quite a show!" "Great idea Mihoshi!" Tenchi remarked. "Ehehe I'll bring the Sake." "Miss Ryoko are eating and drinking the only things you think about!" "No actually you forgot-" She whispered into Ayeka's ear; and Ayeka blushed vigorously." "Mi- Miss Ryoko!" "Hahaha how I love rattling your cage." Ryoko winked at her and teleported out of view. Ayeka composed herself and walked out the Tenchi home to join the rest.

An hour or two passed and much of the adults haddrank more than they should have, save Tenchi and Sasami of course. Washu's Karaoke system was currently testing Mihoshi's talent and when everyone clapped the machine laughed and gave her such a low grade that she started crying. "Ha! You call that singing lemme have a go at this." "No Ryoko! No one wants to hearz a drun, your, a, drunk mumbl, singing!" Ryoko arched an eyebrow "Haha look at yourself Ayeka! Poor little girl, did you drink too much?" "Why don't you two shut up and one of you get up there!" Washu exclaimed. "Gimmie it Princess, hand me that Mike" "No!" "Ouch! Why you little-" Washu tensed up "No! Watch out your going to fall on my super karao-" The two girls fell off the small stage and toppled the machine with them. Ryoko landed right on top of Ayeka in a very bad position. With their faces inches apart they snapped out of their drunken state and looked into each others eyes to understand what was happening. Blushing furiously they both got up. Nobuyuki was in the process of getting his video camera when Washu threw a hammer at him. Trying desperately to fix her prized machine she yelled at the girls to go take a walk to clear their heads. "Should I go with them Little Washu?" "No Tenchi you stay here, I need your help." As Ryoko and Ayeka walked, more yelling by Washu and giggling by Mihoshi was heard.

For what seemed like the longest time the two girls said nothing. Then all of a sudden they both blurted out an apology. "Huh?" "Oh, sorry" 'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so weird around Ayeka' Ayeka thought the same thing. They ended up near the tree Funaho. Ryoko sat on one of its massive roots and placed her fingers on the water's surface. Ayeka sat also, a little ways apart. "Sorry if I've been acting weird lately Ryoko, I just feel things have changed." "Shut up there's nothing to be sorry about and anyway this is good for me right? I have Tenchi all to myself now." 'Then why do I feel like this. Oh god I couldn't have feelings for- goddess Ryoko what the heck are you thinking..' "Look!" Ayeka pointed up to the sky. Shooting stars, make a wish!" "Hmpf I don't believe i-" "Do it!" Ryoko closed her eyes and tried to think of something, like Tenchi but, all she could picture was Ayeka. Ayeka thought 'I need to feel love, real love, and I want to be loved in return.' They both opened their eyes and watched the last of the meteors fly by. Ryoko glanced at Ayeka and was in awe of her beauty, her beautiful ruby eyes reflected the night sky. Ryoko tried to silence these thoughts but she gave up and let herself enjoy this moment. Ayeka turned unexpectedly and caught her staring. Ryoko quickly turned her head and blushed. She stood up, "Well, um that's enough for me I think I'll" "Yes I will go as well." As she started to get up she slipped on the wet surface and let out a yelp but Ryoko stopped her fall and caught her in time. Ayeka opened her eyes and with much hesitation brushed her lips against Ryoko's. Ryoko was caught completely off guard and nearly dropped her but set her down and held her close. Ryoko felt her body react immediately to her touch and found that she wanted more. She looked into Ayeka's eyes and found purity but an unexplainable lust. Ayeka leaned in and kissed her, fully this time. Ryoko licked her lips as if asking for permission and Ayeka accepted as she opened her mouth. Ayeka let out a moan and their kiss deepened. Ayeka pulled back for air. "Ryoko I, I.." Ryoko silenced her with a finger. She slid her hands to her face and traced the edge of her jaw, her neck, she leaned into her ear "I didn't know you had this in you Princess, I'd like to see more.." This sent Ayeka a chill down her back. With a smile Ryoko licked her neck and bit down, not too hard, but enough to make Ayeka gasp. Ayeka slid her arms around Ryoko's body and felt the taught muscle under clothing. "Ryoko let's go somewhere warmer" "I know just where to go, hold on" She teleported them to the Onsen which was thankfully unoccupied. Ayeka knew that Ryoko would phase out of her clothing so she said, "Wait, I want to take my time undressing you." Ryoko was wearing a red and white dress that she normally wore with an orange and black jacket. Ayeka started by peeling of one of her red gloves and then the next. Ryoko cupped her face and kissed her gently "You have no idea how much restraint I am using on you Ayeka." "Good things come for those who wait." She finished undressing her and was in awe of Ryoko's nakedness, it was such an impact that her knees almost buckled. Ryoko smiled "What's the matter Princess you've seen me naked plenty of times." "Y-Yes but I never actually looked really, you're… beautiful." "Have you ever looked at yourself Ayeka? and you wonder why Tenchi gets nosebleeds all the time." Lucky for Ryoko Ayeka was wearing a light summer dress, it wasn't long before she was naked as well. Ryoko licked along her collarbone and Ayeka brought her hands up to Ryoko's breasts. Ryoko gasped in pleasure and kissed her long and hard. She wrapped an arm around Ayeka's waist and laid them onto the warm wood floor near the water which was surprisingly comfortable. Ryoko bit down on Ayeka's ear and whispered, "Have you ever done this before?" "Yes but never with a woman.. Ah!" Ryoko bit down on her right breast and sucked on her nipple. Her hands traced the shape of her body as she started a trail of kisses down her stomach. Ayeka wouldn't be able to take much more and Ryoko sensed this. Her hand slid down being careful not to touch the most erogenous of places. She dipped in her middle and forefinger barely going in but felt her wet and ready. Ayeka bit her lip and closed her eyes in anticipation. "Please Ryoko!" Ryoko plunged in her two fingers and started pumping in and out while her thumb caressed her clitoris. Knowing exactly where every pleasure spot was, she was in complete control. 'Being alive for 2000 years, gives you plenty of practice.' Ayeka felt her body heat rising and the pressure filling her like water in a glass until it eventually spilled over. Her body tensed and arched as nails raked across Ryoko's back. She yelled out in pleasure and thought for one second that she might pass out. Ryoko woke her from her daze with a deep long kiss.


End file.
